El plan de Minion
by HikariNoAnkoku
Summary: Minion tiene el plan perfecto para que Megamente lleve a Roxanne a la Guarida del Mal para festejar su cumpleaños, pero sin que el mismísimo villano sepa… o al menos que se entere después… ADVERTENCIA: ¡AU! ¡Un poco de MegamentexRoxanne!


**Hola :D , espero que les guste este nuevo pequeño fanfic. que voy a realizar… y pues… como ya no tengo más que decir...**

**Advertencia:**

**· ¡AU! ****–** Universo Alterno, es decir, que los sucesos (y/o lugares) no van a ser iguales como en la película.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Megamente me pertenece, obvio :)

**¡Atragántense de palabras!**

* * *

Capítulo #1: El miedo de un villano

Roxanne Ritchi era una mujer que trabajaba de reportera en KMCP News del canal 8 y hablaba casi siempre sobre el héroe de Metro Ciudad, llamado Metro Man. Esa era la razón de por qué todos los de la ciudad pensaban que ella y Wayne Scott estaban juntos, pero para su desgracia el villano de la ciudad iba por ella casi todos los días, es decir, cuando hacía su típico plan malvado, e iba a matar al indestructible héroe. Obviamente eso nunca iba a pasar, en primera, porque (como se mencionó momentos atrás) el héroe era indestructible, y en segunda, porque el bien siempre triunfaba sobre el mal… Gracias a todo eso la mujer no tenía una vida sencilla, ni ligera. Apenas tenía tiempo que le sobraba el cual lo utilizaba para poder tomar ratos libres, y socializar con sus amistades y familiares. Desgraciadamente en un pequeño lapso de tiempo para socializar, su tía le preguntó si podía cuidar de su mascota mientras ella se iba de vacaciones a otra ciudad durante 2 semanas. Su tía no tenía otra opción que tomar, ella no confiaba en los hoteles de animales o veterinarias en los cuales cuidaban las mascotas por un lapso de tiempo (por razones desconocidas) y aunque ella sabía que Roxanne estaba casi siempre ocupada, era la única persona que vivía en Metro Ciudad (a parte de los padres de Roxanne, pero no podían cuidar del animal); además no quería llevarlo a donde iba ir porque su tía temía que su mascota iba a sufrir cambios drásticos por el clima y que se enfermaría. De verdad su tía consentía mucho a ese animal y era molesto, pero válido… Desde que su esposo la dejó, no le quedaba de otra…

—¡Pollito! ¡No! ¡Bájate! —gritó una Roxanne enfurecida de que ese animal comenzara a morder un cojín de su sofá y además estaba acostado sobre su cómodo mueble.

Pollito era el nombre del perro chihuahueño que estaba cuidando (un nombre extraño, ¿no?). Como todo perro chihuahua, era muy pequeño y tenía los ojos como dos grandes canicas; su corto pelaje era de color crema y tenía unas orejas muy grandes a comparación de su pequeña cabeza. Ese perro tenía unos malos hábitos (a comparación de otras mascotas que ha tenido), cuando ella estaba comiendo o tenía algo de comida, siempre se acercaba a ella y esperaba impacientemente a que le diera; si ella no lo hacía, el perro tendía a ladrarle o en casos extremos le mordía levemente la pierna. También rascaba la puerta de su habitación sin razón aparente, mordisqueaba sus cortinas y cuando lo tenía que sacar a pasear para que el perro pudiera hacer sus… necesidades… el perro corría para huir de ella y para que no le colocaran una correa. Ya se imaginarán que pasaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Ese perro estaría involucrada en su vida durante otra completa y dolorosa semana (exacto, apenas llevaba una semana de las dos semanas). Roxanne no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para cuidad al perro durante tanto tiempo, especialmente cuando se fuera a trabajar. Siempre que se iba a trabajar, ese perro hacía un completo desastre y olía extremadamente mal porque al perro se le ocurría hacer sus necesidades.

—¡Pollito! —dijo la reportera y se acercó a su sofá—. ¡No!

El chihuahua miró a Roxanne y como si quisiera hacerle la vida más complicada a la mujer de ojos azules, mordió de nuevo el cojín y saltó del sofá junto con el objeto.

—¡Para! —dijo ella harta de ese perro.

El perrito comenzó a mover de un lado a otro el cojín, pero no se notaba mucho ya que el cojín era muy grande y pesado para el animal.

La mujer, viendo esto, se agachó de cuclillas y le quitó con brusquedad el cojín a Polito, provocando que ese perro ladrara.

—_¡Cómo odio el ladrido de ese perro! —pensó Roxanne Ritchi enojada._

Roxanne volvió a colocar el cojín en su lugar y Pollito comenzó a morder a la sobrina de su dueña.

—Ya tengo suficiente de ti —susurró Roxanne con un gran bostezo—. Me voy a dormir y tú también.

La dueña temporal de Pollito se volvió a colocar de cuclillas y antes de que ese perro infernal pudiera morderle la mano, le masajeó levemente detrás de su oreja izquierda y como si fuera un milagro, el perro empezó a cerrar los ojos muy despacio hasta que con lentitud se acostó en el suelo y se quedó dormido.

—_Por lo menos mi tía me dijo como tranquilizar a esta bestia —pensó Roxanne con una sonrisa cansada._

Ritchi caminó con cautela hacia su habitación y cuando por fin estaba adentro de ella, se puso se ropa para dormir y calló rendida en su cama.

Al día siguiente, la mujer despertó por el horrible sonido de su reloj digital, haciendo que ella golpeara con brusquedad el reloj y gracias a eso, dejó de escucharse el escandaloso ruido.

—_Genial, seguramente después de otro de mis reportajes sobre Metro Man, Hall me seguirá insistiendo en salir con él, me raptará el "temible" villano y/o Minion, Metro Man detendrá el plan de Megamente y lo dejará en la cárcel, y por ultimo Metro Man me dejará en mi trabajo —pensó Roxanne—. Nunca pensé que estaría tan cansada de eso. Ese maldito perro ha hecho que este cansada de todo._

Luego, ella se levantó de su cama querida y comenzó a caminar con flojea hacia la puerta. Ya que estaba abierta la puerta de su habitación, milagrosamente vio a Pollito dormido en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado, a lado de su sofá.

—_Creo que hoy empecé con el pie derecho —pensó ella con una leve sonrisa. El hecho de que Pollito estuviera ahí sin hacer nada, le levantaba las esperanzas de tener un día menos enfadoso._

Empezó a caminar silenciosamente y llegó hacia el baño. Miró que su ropa que había dejado ahí desde el día de ayer (para no tener problemas buscando ropa en la mañana y no atrasarse) milagrosamente seguía intacto y en perfecto estado (al parecer Pollito no había entrado otra vez al baño a hacer un desastre), y comenzó a prepararse para darse una ducha.

Minutos después, ella seguía duchándose, pero por otro lado, estaba Megamente en su motocicleta negra. Estaba a lado del balcón para después poder raptar a la mujer él mismo porque Minion tenía que preparar mejor el plan, ya que según tenía que ser perfecto y sin errores. ¿Y por qué Minion no estaba en el lugar de Megamente? Simple, era porque Minion siguió insistiendo y no iba a aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Megamente no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero ya no importaba, ya estaba afuera del departamento y raptar a Roxanne era de suma importancia para que su plan malvado funcionara.

Hacía frío afuera y estaba nevando en Metro Ciudad, Megamente casi siempre sufría de gripa aunque no sintiera casi nada de frío por su tipo de piel, así que el tiempo era muy vital. El villano saltó hacia el balcón y dejó su motocicleta invisible para que nadie la viera.

Con extremo cuidado abrió la puerta de cristal que dirigía al lugar en donde vivía Roxanne Ritchi, su víctima número uno, literalmente, porque la del cabello corto ha sido la única persona que ha raptado Megamente.

Cuando ya estaba adentro del lugar, dejó la puerta como estaba originalmente y con una sonrisa malvada avanzó, pero para su desgracia caminó de manera incorrecta y se cayó por pisar su grandiosa capa negra con picos sobre sus hombros.

Megamente intentó no quejarse por golpearse, porque no quería que su plan saliera mal.

—_Me pregunto cómo le hará Minion para raptarla sin que pase algo —pensó Megamente levantándose y colocó su mano en su cabeza, donde se había golpeado._

Luego, sintió como si algo le hubiera dado un leve golpe en sus perfectas botas de foca bebé a la medida. Volteó abajo y vio a un ser pequeño, con patas pequeñas y piernas cortas, una cola pequeña, y tenía unos ojos tan grandes que parecían que se iban a salir de su cuerpo.

El villano de Metro Ciudad estaba espantado por lo que miraba y quería gritar, pero no podía. No sabía que era esa criatura así que tomó su pistola para deshidratarlo y se lo apuntó, pero "esa cosa" comenzó a realizar un ruido como el que hacían los perros, que era ladrar, pero para Megamente no era posible porque según él no era un perro.

El extraterrestre no pudo más y comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que tal vez todos los del edificio pudieron haberlo escuchado. Luego, como si fuera instinto, él aventó su pistola hacia ese "extraño ser", pero fue en vano, ya que no le pegó, y comenzó a correr por todo el lugar.

Segundos después, Roxanne se colocó una toalla grande que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, preocupada de que el perro estuviera ladrando por ese alguien que seguramente había sido alguien que pasaba por la calle, pero había sonado tan cerca de su departamento que lo dudaba. No quería pensar que alguien se había metido en su "santuario".

Armándose de valor, giró la perilla muy rápido y tan rápido como lo hizo, abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Megamente encima de su preciado sofá y Pollito dando brincos mientras ladraba, viendo a Megamente.

—¡Señorita Ritchi! —gritó Megamente muy feliz.

—¡Megamente! ¿¡Qué haces…!?

Antes de que Roxanne pudiera terminar su frase, Megamente saltó del sofá y comenzó a correr hacia ella, gritando que lo salvara del "monstruo". Y en lugar de quedarse atrás de ella para que fuera su escudo contra ese "temible" animal, como él quería, se estrelló contra la reportera y se cayó encima de la mujer.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez muy de cerca. Los ojos de Megamente brillaban mucho más de lo que ya lo hacían, y los dos estaban muy sorprendidos y apenados por estar cerca. Roxanne, además de eso, estaba muy aliviada de que su enorme toalla no se cayera revelando lo que ninguna mujer quisiera revelar en un caso parecido.

—_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —pensó Roxanne con su cara roja._

—Megamente —dijo Roxanne, notando un extraño color morado en la cara de Megamente—. ¿Podrías levan…?

Pollito comenzó a ladrar de nuevo y Megamente se levantó rápidamente saliendo de su "trance" por ver a Roxanne a los ojos. La ayudó a levantarse tan rápido como pudo y volvió a correr arriba del sofá, gritando por el perrito chihuahua.

La apenada y sorprendida Roxanne ya no estaba así, ahora no podía evitar reírse por lo que presenciaba, ¿Megamente le tenía miedo a un pequeño perro? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Si alguien de Metro Ciudad se enteraba de eso, mandaría una jauría de perros chihuahua en busca de Megamente y lo sacaría de la ciudad, algo que Metro Man no había intentado, ni ha hecho (algo raro, ya que se supone que debía de hacer todo lo posible por proteger a la ciudad).

—¡Esto no es gracioso Señorita Ritchi! —gritó indignado desde arriba del sofá.

—¡¿Esa cosa abominable de alcantarilla es un perro?! —dijo Megamente confundido y espantado de que ese perro pudiera subirse en cualquier momento.

—¡Sí! —dijo ella llorando de la risa—. Se llama Pollito.

—¿Pollito? ¡Qué nombre tan absurdo! —exclamó el extraterrestre de ojos verdes.

—Dile eso a mi tía —dijo ella parando de reír y secándose sus lágrimas.

—Señorita Ritchi, por favor aleje ese animal de mí —dijo Megamente notando que ese perro estaba a punto de subirse al sofá.

La mujer, sintiendo un poco de pena por el supuesto villano, se acercó al sofá, tomó al chihuahua en sus brazos y de inmediato Pollito dejó de ladrar porque se había calmado con el masaje detrás de su oreja izquierda. No iba a dejar que Pollito se durmiera, porque todavía tenía que comer y tal vez al chihuahua le daría flojera comer después de levantarse.

—¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí? —dijo Megamente mirando con rencor al pobre animal.

—No es cosa, es un perro muy bonito —contestó Roxanne ofendida, ya que a pesar de ser desastroso el perro, no era para nada feo—. Además yo soy la que debo preguntar qué haces aquí.

—Pues estoy aquí para raptarla Señorita Ritchi —contestó el victimario recogiendo su pistola para deshidratar—. Lo mismo de siempre…

—¿Por qué tan temprano? —preguntó Roxanne enfadada mientras acariciaba al tranquilo animal—. ¿No se supone que siempre me capturan durante o después de un reportaje?

—No quería ser pre-de-ci-ble —mintió el villano. No quería decirle que Minion se lo pidió y su intensión nunca fue no ser predecible—, como siempre usted aclama que soy.

—Te luciste —dijo ella—, solo faltan ocho días para la Navidad y al parecer quieres darme un regalo anticipado.

—_¡Lo había olvidado! —pensó Megamente queriendo darse un golpe en la cabeza por ser un tonto—. ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Es por eso que Minion me dijo que me fuera a raptar a Roxanne! ¡Sólo era una distracción! Entonces, hoy no habrá plan y todo lo que planeamos el día de ayer fue en vano, pero Minion cocinará y probablemente Wayne vaya a mi Guarida del mal. ¿Y entonces cual era la intención de hacerme creer que la iba a secuestrar? ¿Acaso quieren que la lleve para festejar los cuatro juntos? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Se supone que Roxanne no sabe nada de nuestro trato entre Wayne y yo, eso de que él es un héroe y yo un villano! ¡¿Ahora qué…?!_

—¿Megamente? —preguntó Roxanne notando la cara de preocupación y de perdido del extraterrestre.

—¿Qué pasa, Señorita Ritchi? —preguntó Megamente sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Acaso te ha espantado mucho Pollito? —preguntó Roxanne con una sonrisa dándole unas cuantas caricias más a Pollito.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo el extraterrestre de ojos verdes—. ¡Esa cosa nunca podría asustarme!

La reportera se le quedó mirando fijamente como si dijera: "No me engañas".

—Está bien —susurró el villano con una mueca—. ¡Pero sólo un poco! —dijo alzando la voz.

—Y volviendo al tema de hace unos momentos —dijo ella riéndose un poco—. Por favor ráptame algún otro día, hoy quiero descansar.

—¡Claro! —dijo de inmediato y caminado hacia la salida, mejor dicho al balcón—. Me tengo que ir de todas formas.

—_Megamente haciéndome caso a lo que digo no es normal —pensó Roxanne en su modo de reportera entrometida—. Debe de estar planeando algo._

—Espera —dijo muy confundida Roxanne y paró antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del balcón—. El Megamente que yo conozco raramente haría caso a lo que yo le pido, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Como siempre estas actuando como la reportera entrometida que eres —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Te exijo que me digas —dijo ella un poco preocupada—. ¿No estas planeando en hacer algo peor?

—¿Es acaso preocupación lo que detecto? —dijo el acercándose más a Roxanne, pero no tanto por Pollito—. Creo que por fin pude sorprenderla.

—Por favor —dijo burlescamente—. Tú no sorprenderías a nadie.

—Negarlo no hace que oculte lo que de verdad siente —dijo el sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Ya mejor vete! —dijo Roxanne dándose cuenta que probablemente ya era muy tarde para llegar al trabajo.

—Como quiera —dijo él caminando hacia la puerta del balcón—, pero no negará que se sintió asustada por mí y no fui un predecible.

—¡Cómo sea! —exclamó Roxanne—. No quiero llegar tarde a mi trabajo.

—Sólo hago esto como un regalo de _Naveidad, _a parte de mi regalo anticipado—dijo él de espaldas a ella.

—Es Navidad —recalcó Roxanne—. Y por favor ya vete antes de que suelte a Pollito y te devore como desayuno—dijo esta vez riéndose de nuevo.

—Adiós, Señorita Ritchi, ¡y no le tengo miedo a un perrito! —dijo él indignado.

—Sí, claro —dijo la reportera, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, miró algo que no se esperaba. Ahí miró a Minion, su mejor amigo, con una expresión enojada y con sus manos robóticas sobre su cintura.

* * *

**Esta idea se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero al principio iba a hacer un One-shot, sobre el miedo de Megamente, que fue Pollito, y el fic. se llamaría como este capítulo. Sólo que luego, ya que iba a la mitad de terminar este fic. , decidí hacerlo completamente distinto y esto ya trata sobre el cumpleaños de Megamente xD. Es mucha la diferencia, ¿verdad?**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado esto.**

**¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
